Viridian Strith
Viridian Strith '''(Born '''Gracchus Xurellious Strithicus) was born on Ziost but raised by wealthy senators on Onderon. He is the son of Romulus Strith and an unknown concubine as well as the brother to Marcus Calson. Viridian is also the father of his illegitimate daughter Mariemaia Mannix who he never met and who later became Chief of State of the New Republic. Viridian is known for being a hardcore imperialist and his skill as an Imperial tactician and agent. Personality Viridian Strith is rather sophisticated when it comes to his causal spirit. He is complimentive and extremely loyal to those who swear loyalty to him. He is quick, witty, and a tactical genius. Strith usually carries his favorite beverages red wine whenever he feels particually sane. Brilliant is another word to describe this man and is a people person. Viridian tends to be snobby sometimes when he deems a person inferior to him. Strith is also very outgoing and easily adaptive to most situations he gets in. To many Viridian seems like a high class person who is very kind to his equals but thats only a show. Viridian is still a Sith beyond his outgoing nature. Viridian is very brutal to his enemies and holds very few sympathes to anyone. His heart is dark and he has very few loves in the galaxy regardless of who you are to him. A presense of a conscious is not among him and he regrets not horrid act he has ever commited against anyone. Viridian is also manipulative and evil-intentioned to most people he meets. While in battle Strith is brutal, merciless, and shows nothing to his prior personality. He has full bloodlust and smiles when he savagely kills his opponent. History The family known as the Xurellious-Strithicusis shrouded in legend. There are no records of parents, grandparents, and ancestors. Only the two brothers Viridian Milliardo Strithicus and Marcus Calsonus Strithicus who simply go by Viridian Strith and Mark Calson. It is said that the brothers were born of the force which is highly contradicted as the younger brother Marcus wasnt force sensitive, however his older brother Viridian was very intune with the force. After birth, the brother's parents were nowhere to be found which baffled the brothers adoptive parents, Jacque and Antoinette Von Buron, when they were found abandoned on Onderon. However crests found on them were written in Mando'a making the foster parents believe they had a Mandalorian heritage. Also a test of the boys revealed they had genetic heart conditions which made their hearts almost less then half tolerent to shocks, screams, and other things that could increase heart rates making heart attacks very possible even at a very young age such as ten. The ones who found the boys began to raise them as their own, however when the brothers were able to speak the one word they both said at the same time was 'Bogan' in such a away it scared their adopted parents. The boys grew up in a rich life style of Onderon since their parents were wealthy aristocrats. However Viridian was the only one who took a liking to politics as Marcus liked the armies and soldiers. Marcus put up a fight about educations saying a soldier doesnt need a high level education to learn how to fight, but Viridian studied his books night and day. Their parents however took note of their differences. Viridian grew sophisticated, polite, witty, groomed himself well, and developed a charming attitude as Marcus grew rough, deceptive, brutal, a bully to others, and groomed himself less adequately, unlike Viridian. Viridian's hobbies also differed for he liked fencing, learning, being charming, and making plans to present to the Onderon defense force. Marcus on the otherhands loved to fight, working out, and working on his aiming. Even with these differences the brothers protected each other, in fights it was Marcus who would defend Viridian, but when it was a wit battle it was Viridian who would stand up. Once the brothers reached their age of fourteen they were seperated. Viridian went to a boarding called the 'Onderon Academy' as Marcus was sent to a milliatry school. There, Viridian learned how to become a respectable senator and even how to order the republic if ever up for chancellorship. Viridian was good at his speeches and debates and he won admiration from his fellow classmates. Even in fencing Viridian seemed to come out on top and in simualtion war stradegies he remained undefeated. However when he reahced the age seventeen Viridian had a fling with young girl by the name of Pamela Celine who admired him for his fencing capabilities and when Viridian bested the defence teacher. She wished for Viridian to teach her everything he knew about fencing so she could be great. Strith obliged and trained her for about a year only to matched up in the finals of the fencing tournament. Viridian taught her so well that they ere forced into a draw. Pamela fell inlove with Viridian after he proclaimed he had ranked number one out of everything, but she had other things for him to do. Unfortunetly she was forced to leave school three years later due to medical reason, but never told Viridian what. Viridian's life however only change when he finally relized he was force sensitive. During a debate class Viridian's emotion got out of control and he expressed his force by causing the one he was debating against to gagged to death as he used his force to crush his opponent's windpipe. After which Viridian was hereby expelled from school. Ever since Strith was expelled from the Onderon academy he fled to the Outer rims where he was eventually found by the Sith. They trained him well teaching him how to be a good wielder of the darkside, however both the Sith and Viridian's ideals clashed as he emphasized on loyalty and trust as the Sith loved to lie. Viridian had to suck it up however when his master gave him a beating. He spent a few weeks in the Sith academy training next to a man named Sirius Pendragon. Sirius and Viridian clashed more often then Viridian did with the Sith on ideals. During plenty of sparring matches, those two struck each other like mortal enemies. WIP Category:Characters